


The threat has passed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At long last.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075676
Kudos: 10





	The threat has passed

Our story starts in a secret room in Hogwarts only three people know about. Viktor Krum has come with some good news.

Cedric asked, "Why are you so happy tonight?"

Viktor told him, "I am just glad that you can leave here."

Cedric gasped. "I can?"

Viktor grinned. "Yes, Dumbledore confirmed it this morning vith the Minister."

Cedric hugged him and sighed. "What will my first act as a safe man be? Any ideas, Vik?"

Viktor smiled. "I have a few, but first off you need a good pint of fireviskey."

Cedric chuckled. "On a weekday?"

Viktor grinned. "Vy not? You're no longer in hiding, Rick. Thanks to Dumbledore, ve can be together again properly."

Cedric added, "Thanks to you too for keeping me sane in here."

Viktor snorted. "You vere never sane to begin vith."


End file.
